Faller
by DeoxD
Summary: Aquellos quienes pasan por el Ultra Espacio, se les denomina "Fallers". Los Ultra Entes son instintivamente atraídos hacia estos individuos. Pero Guzma no está enterado de eso.


**Disclaimer:** Pokémon es entera propiedad de Nintendo y Game Freak.

* * *

Vaya noche más helada. No tenía comparación con el calcinante sol de todos los días.

Y Nanu no hallaba nada mejor que hacer que sentarse en el césped a contemplar el cielo nocturno a través de la niebla, a la vez que su mano acariciaba la abombada cabeza del Persian a su lado.

Aunque con la fría brisa que estaba empezando a ponerle la piel de gallina, recordó que sí que había mejores cosas que hacer que quedarse sentado fuera de su estación. Después de todo, tenía al líder de la bandilla criminal que había estado causando problemas metido en una celda.

Y dejarlo sin supervisión era quizá una mala idea.

Quizá.

Porque aunque estuviera él solo montando guardia, era muy recóndita la posibilidad de que intentara escapar.

Sobre todo porque fue el mismo Guzma quien vino a entregarse.

No habían sido más de cuatro horas desde que el muchacho se paseaba por la zona, solo, y aunque la noche abrigaba el ambiente, caminaba por debajo de los luminosos postes, sin ningún sigilo y casi con una clara intención de que lo divisasen.

Lo que no habría sido tan reprochable para un delincuente, de no ser porque lo hacía a pocos metros de la estación de policía donde Nanu se encontraba.

Y Guzma no estaba precisamente por debajo del radar. Su rostro y pintas eran fácilmente identificables.

No dudó en aprovechar la oportunidad. Junto a su Persian se acercó a él despreocupadamente.

―Eh, tú, muchacho. Ven acá.

Guzma atendió a la voz de la única persona en el lugar, y miró fijamente al policía con su cara de pocos amigos.

Esperaba que tratase de huir. Al llamarlo no imaginaba que de hecho el pandillero fuera hacia él.

Ya tenía en mente que ordenes darle a su Persian a la primera señal de hostilidad.

Aunque no parecía que fuese a pasar, al acercarse Guzma, notó que este tenía el brazo derecho enyesado y en un cabestrillo, hasta secciones en su hombro.

Eso, y que ya no cargaba sus logos identificativos de su bandita criminal.

―Oye viejo, ¿qué tan segura es la prisión? ―preguntó repentinamente en un tono amenazador demasiado natural.

Nanu se detuvo y una ceja levantada dejaba en evidencia lo muy extrañado que quedó con esa pregunta. Ni si quiera se le ocurrió una respuesta inmediata.

―¿¡Que no me oíste!?

La acelerada exaltación de Guzma no tuvo efecto en el hombre. Aunque Persian si dio un pequeño brinco.

―¿Qué tan segura… ? Hmmm… Si planeas una fuga, estoy seguro de que lo primero que no se debe hacer, es entregarse a la policía.

El tono sarcástico del Kahuna no le hizo mucha gracia.

―¡Mira, es en serio! ―vociferó con enfado, acercándose en son de amenaza, olvidando que su brazo enyesado echaba por tierra esa imagen.

Al ver ese gesto, a Persian se le erizó el pelo y se colocó delante de Nanu como si de un Arcanine se tratara. Un comportamiento un poco atípico de un Pokémon felino como lo era él.

Sin embargo eso logró que Guzma se detuviera y diera un paso atrás. Aunque el policía seguía tan impávido como siempre.

―Muy bien, chico, lo que digas…

―¡De chico nada! ―interrumpió.

―Okey… ¿Qué edad tienes entonces?

―¿Y eso qué te importa?

―Bueno, de tu edad depende de si caerás en una prisión juvenil, o una de adultos… Así que creo que te debería de importar bastante ―dijo con ese tono sarcástico que parecía sacar de quicio al otro.

―¡Mira viejo, a mí lo único que me importa es que me digas cual es la prisión con las paredes…! ―Guzma redujo la intensidad de su voz a media frase, al darse cuenta de que la misma entraba en el territorio de los gritos― …Las paredes más altas y los muros más gruesos.

Mientras hablaba, volteaba en varias direcciones, como si buscara algo en la oscuridad, o como si esperara que alguien lo atacara por sorpresa.

―Ajá… bueno, ¿qué tal si entonces primero procedo a arrestarte?

Después de un rato, ya varias gotas de agua le habían caído al Kahuna. Parecía que era hora de levantarse del césped y dejar su vista de las estrellas para otra ocasión.

―Vamos, Persian, entremos o nos vamos a resfriar―le dijo a su Pokémon―. Además, puede que el recluso ya esté dormido y no nos moleste por el resto de la noche.

Cuando la lluvia ya se avecinaba, ambos se encaminaron a la estación, guiados por las luces de los postes.

Al llegar, la llovizna ya los había mojado lo suficiente como para despertar con una nariz congestionada al día siguiente.

Nanu abrió la puerta, Persian entrando apresuradamente apenas hubo espacio para que la luz artificial escapara por la rendija.

―Por eso la noche estaba así de fresca… aunque no es como que sea la primera vez que me cae la lluvia de noche por aquí.

Por su puesto, al entrar, el policía le hablaba a los numerosos Meowth que abarcaban el lugar.

Había uno en cada rincón. En los sofás, en la mesas, en las sillas, y uno que otro acurrucado en sí mismo en el piso.

Apenas empezó a quitarse el chaleco empapado para ponerse algo seco, la paz que pensó que tendría esta noche se esfumo al oír como el prisionero no estaba dormido.

―Oye, súper policía, ya que regresaste no creo que te cueste traerme agua ¿no?

La voz de Guzma que venía de una celda improvisada en la parte de atrás de la estación opacó los maullidos de los Meowths.

No le contestó nada.

Se dirigió primero a agarrar una camisa seca, y cambiársela por aquella que innegablemente ya le había inoculado un resfrío.

―¡Ey! ¿Me oyes? Sé que entraste ¡Te oí hablar!

Nanu ignoraba la impaciente voz del detenido. Aunque no iba a negarle una solicitud tan simple.

Con el vaso de agua en la mano, se dirigió lentamente a la sección de atrás de la estación, una que no se percibía a simple vista, donde había una celda.

Ya tenía varios meses desde que el mismo había instalado esa celda allí, aunque originalmente la coloco para meter a Pokémon problemáticos de la zona, no a criminales.

Aunque era útil para ambas cosas, era lo bastante grande y espaciosa para serlo, así lo de atrapar Pokémon problemáticos no fuera su trabajo.

Guzma se encontraba dentro de ella, sentado en el suelo casi que en forma de reclamo, a pesar de que Nanu había hecho el enorme esfuerzo de meter el sofá dentro de la celda para no sentir que le estaba dando un trato inhumano al delincuente.

 _Que esta sea la última vez que el cargo de conciencia me haga hacer cosas como esta,_ pensó con un poco enfadado.

―Mejor ve pensando en bajar ese tonito. En la prisión te aseguro que no se lo tomaran como esperas ―dijo mientras le entregaba el vaso.

―¡Ah, por favor! ―expresó levantándose y arrebatándole el vaso de la mano través de los barrotes― ¡No necesito de tu consejo anciano, se cuidarme solo!

Cayeron gotas en el suelo por el brusco gesto.

Se apresuró a beber el agua como si la sed lo hubiera estado apresando un largo tiempo. O como si el nerviosismo lo causara.

―Hmm… pues no lo parece. ― Señaló Nanu levantando una ceja y apuntando la mirada al brazo inmovilizado del recluso ―Si eso te lo ganaste en una pelea callejera, o de bandas, o lo que sea, tienes mucho más que perder en prisión.

Guzma no hacía más que fruncir el ceño con las palabras del policía.

―Así que te recomiendo que oigas el consejo de este "anciano", y dejes de hacerte el duro cuando no tienes con que responder si no estás rodeado de tus amiguitos.

―¡Deja de hablar como si me conocieras…! ―respondió rápidamente el ex líder criminal. ―. Tú no tienes idea de lo que pasó.

Y no iba a negar que tenía cierta curiosidad por saber en efecto que había pasado, y que podría haber hecho que esta persona se entregase.

Pero no es algo que admitiría querer saber.

―Pues como quieras. Suerte cuidándote solo ―dijo mientras le daba la espalda e iba en dirección a su computadora.

Ante eso Guzma sintió una impulsiva y casi involuntaria necesidad de contestar.

―¡No fue ninguna pelea callejera! ¡Me están persiguiendo y ya no sé a dónde ir!

Nanu se volvió hacia él. Sus cansados ojos viéndolo con incredulidad.

―Pues no debería extrañarte tanto que te persigan… Causaste un gran revuelo con tu grupo ¿sabes? ―mencionó en un tono un tanto presuntuoso, al señalar algo que él creía que Guzma debía saber por defecto―. ¿O ya olvidaste que hasta sacaron a gente de sus casas en sitios como el pueblo Po?

Nuevamente no pudo hacer nada más que fruncir el ceño y ver hacia el suelo. Pero eso no disminuyó sus crecientes ganas seguir respondiendo y de tratar de defender lo indefendible.

―¡No hablo sobre lo que hice…! Es que… ―dijo mientras se alejaba de los barrotes y procedía a sentarse en el sofá, colocando el vaso que aún tenía en el suelo―. Bah, seguro que ni si quiera me creerías.

Y otra vez la curiosidad se asomaba por la ventana dentro de la cabeza de Nanu.

Pero no era más que otra falsa alarma. No iba a andar por allí creyendo cualquier cosa que le dijeran los detenidos.

―Sí, como sea. Si vas a alegar demencia para reducir tu condena, insisto en que el primer paso habría sido no venir a entregarte… A menos que de hecho si estés así de loco.

―¿Qué te pasa? No estoy loco ¡Si te digo lo que es, es lo que es!

―Pues no me estás diciendo nada.

Esta conversación no estaba llegando a ningún sitio. Y Nanu aún no había ni avisado a algún colega o al cuartel de que había aprisionado al líder del equipo Skull, y tenía un informe que llenar.

―¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo reaccionarias si te digo que me persiguen varios Pokémon? ―preguntó Guzma tratando de infundir credibilidad.

―¿Varios… Pokémon? Ah, como decir… ¿Qué te persiguen en el pasto alto o algo así?

Allí estaba su ceja levantada, demostrando la extrañeza ante la pregunta.

―No. Me persiguen, me encuentran… Creo que me buscan ―contestó el delincuente con unos decibeles inusualmente bajos en su tono de voz.

―… De acuerdo… Ahora si estás empezando a sonar como un loco.

―¡Arhg, sabía que no me creerías! ―gruñó haciendo un gesto tosco con su brazo bueno ―. Aunque para lo que me importa.

Nanu había oído muchas excusas a lo largo de su carrera policial. El "me persigue este o aquel Pokémon" no era una muy usada, pero podría sorprender a las cosas a las que recurre un detenido antes de llamar a un abogado.

Claro, que en ninguno de estos casos el criminal había venido directamente a entregarse preguntando sobre la seguridad en las prisiones.

―Pensándolo bien, ni si quiera estaba buscando que me creyeras ¡No me importa tu opinión ni ninguna de esas estupideces!

Al Kahuna no se ocurría que responderle, o no le importaba.

Pero por alguna razón sí quería seguir escuchando lo que bien podría ser solo un montón de locuras, razón por la que aún seguía allí en frente de la celda, y no estaba sentado delante de su computadora.

―Es más, para que suene aún más tocado de la azotea, no son Pokémon los que me persiguen, no son personas, ni siquiera sé que son.

Guzma empezó a recostarse en el sofá, colocando su brazo izquierdo detrás de su cabeza. Admitiendo con este gesto que estaba al tanto de que en cualquier momento el policía se desinteresaría por su "loca" historia y se marcharía.

―¿Por alguna chiflada razón alguna vez has oído el término "Ultra Ente"?

Y esa frase fue lo único que necesito el policía para avisparse en un cien por ciento.

―¿Ultra… Ente…? Suena como el nombre de algún villano de caricatura o algo así… ―respondió el policía fingiendo desinterés.

Nanu no podía, así como así, demostrar conocimiento sobre algo que podía bien ser una mera coincidencia. Una combinación de palabras con una implicación desafortunadamente parecida a hechos reales.

Sobre todo porque la existencia de los Ultra Entes era información altamente confidencial. No cualquiera, ni un importante cualquiera, sabía de ellos.

Aunque él estaba al tanto de que el equipo Skull había estado involucrado mínimamente con la Fundación Aether. Pero nada más allá de una alianza por debajo de la mesa.

Si ya de por sí muy, muy pocos miembros de la misma fundación sabían algo de los Ultra Entes.

―Si vejestorio, Ultra Ente. Y de caricatura nada, esas bestias no son para tomárselas a broma.

Aun podía estar pisando la tierra de las coincidencias. Debía seguir regio.

―Ajá… Ultra… lo que sea… ¿Esa va a ser la explicación que le darás a tu abogado?

―Sí, hombre, esa va a ser la explicación que le daré a mi maldito abogado ―refutó en un tono de disgusto, pero habiendo decidido seguirle el juego al policía.

―Al menos esfuérzate en inventar algo con más sentido.

―Ah, entonces te encantará oír la mejor parte ―comentó expresando una sutil sonrisa ―. Los Ultra Entes vienen de otra dimensión, de otro mundo muy diferente al nuestro, y yo estuve en él.

 _Vamos Nanu, sigue oyendo, a ver si puede seguir enlazando "coincidencias"_. Pensó el Kahuna sin cambiar la expresión desinteresada de su rostro, pero muy atento a la historia.

―Aunque no es como que haya explorado mucho de ese lugar, el ambiente, el aire, no sé, algo en el lugar se sentía mal, recuerdo que me costaba respirar. Y además… después de entrar allí… ella se fue a buscar a esos Tentacools raros y me dejó solo.

 _¿Ella…? Esto empieza a sonar como ese incidente…_

―¿Tentacools?

―Arg, no, no son Tentacools… ¿Cuál era el nombre de esas cosas…? Demonios, eran como unos Tentacools, pero todos azul claro, traslucidos, gelatinosos ―decía mientras hacía gestualidades con su brazo funcional tratando de describirlos ―. Sus "cabezas" parecían gorros.

―Tentacools… con gorros. ― Mencionó Nanu sin poder evitar esa imagen mental.

―Sí, velo como quieras. Traté de atrapar uno, pero todo salió mal. Esa cosa se me acercó, y apenas me rozó, pero creo que eso fue único necesario para que algo se me pegara. No sé cómo explicarlo, me sentí bastante mal en solo unos instantes… Luego ellos llegaron… y bueno…

―Espera muchacho ¿ella, ellos, Tentacools?… no me estás dando piezas que calcen en ese rompecabezas de historia que me cuentas ―señaló el policía tratando de obtener una descripción más precisa.

―Bah, para lo que me importa si entiendes. Mira, el punto es que luego de salir de allí las cosas no han estado yendo de lo lindo para mí… Por alguna razón sentía las cosas diferentes, es decir… todo era diferente, no sé por qué ―su tono de voz disminuía a uno más leve―. Es como si ya no fuera el mismo… Ni si quiera quise, ni quiero volver con mi gente.

Nanu suponía que por "mi gente" se refería al equipo Skull.

―¡Es que es una porquería, ¡¿sabes?! ―dijo alzando su espalda ―. Esa niña se la llevó a Kanto y yo me quedé solo… no tengo adónde ir.

 _Ultra Ente, otra dimensión, "Tentacools traslucidos con gorros", Niña que se "la llevó" a Kanto._ Pensó, dándose cuenta de que ya no era coincidencia.

El equipo Skull, o al menos su líder habían estado activamente involucrados con el último incidente de los agujeros de gusano que habían aparecido por toda Alola, y los Ultra Entes que habían salido de ellos.

O al menos no era imposible imaginar que por la cantidad de "coincidencias" increíbles en su historia, haya sido así.

Pero no había ningún reporte o noticia que hablara de la participación del equipo Skull, o de Guzma en ese desastre.

Así que o alguien estaba tratando de encubrirlo, o alguien había hecho el peor informe de la historia policial del Alola.

Pero el Kahuna seguía con su cansada expresión en el mismo sitio. Quizá este delincuente aún tenía más que decir, así ya estuviese en un noventa por ciento seguro de que lo que contaba no eran locuras.

―Y para empeorarme las cosas están esas bestias… Es que… En esa cueva fue que me di cuenta… ―dijo sentándose erguido en el sofá, como si hubiera estado esperando años para hablar de este tema―. ¿Sabes de la cueva de los Digglets?

―Ah… ¿cueva…? Sí… sí, la que está en Akala. Ese es un destino turístico.

―Sí, esa cueva. Yo pensé que ya no tendría que saber nada de los ultra raros esos… bueno, de una te digo que no te importa que hacía yo en esa cueva, pero allí lo vi de nuevo… Ese Tentacool… Argh ¿cómo los llamaba ella…?

Guzma se quedó un momento gesticulando con la mano, tratando de "atraer" el recuerdo del nombre de ese "Tentacool".

Nanu estaba a punto de decírselo, aunque no hizo falta.

―Ni… ¿Nihigolo…? Nihi-algo… Ni… Nihilelo… ¡Ah! ¡Ah, sí! Nihi… ¡Nihilego! ―expresó Guzma triunfante poniéndose repentinamente de pie―. ¡Sí, así los llamaba Lusamine! ¡Nihilego!

 _Nihilego, Lusamine, eso lo sella._ Pensó el Kahuna ahora cien por ciento seguro de que este joven había presenciado de primera mano ese incidente.

Aunque los de la Policía Internacional les tenían nombres clave a los Ultra Entes.

―¡Sí, sí señor, Nihilego! ¡Nihilego!

―Bien, sí… Nihilego ¿Y qué pasó luego?

Guzma detuvo su pequeña auto celebración con desagrado y regresó al asiento. Ciertamente le entusiasmaba seguir contando sus vivencias.

―Como decía, allí estaba yo, y allí en esa cueva vi a Nihilego, apareciendo de la nada. Mi primera reacción fue lanzar a Golisopod, de una le ordene que acabara con esa cosa. Ya no quería tener nada que ver con los Ultra Entes ¡Sobre todo no después de lo que pasó en esa dimensión, o mundo o lo que sea! Pero… pero solo ignoró a Golisopod… ¡Lo ignoró y vino hacia a mí!

Eso le estaba empezando a sonar familiar a Nanu.

―¡Se me pegó de frente! ―decía algo exaltado, haciendo gestos que asemejaban a alguien tratando de quitarse algo de encima―. ¡Se pegó a mí como si tratara de comerme! E… Incluso me tumbó al suelo ¡No podía respirar! ¡Estaba desesperado por quitármelo de encima!

―Vaya…

―¡A que sí…! Golisopod vino ayudarme y me lo pudo quitar después de acertarle unos cuantos tajos y lo lanzó lejos. Pero… cielos… esa cosa causa algo, no podía moverme bien, me costó levantarme… Y otra vez me estaba sintiendo igual que en esa dimensión… Me sentía muy mal y solo quería alejarme de él.

Hasta donde había podido leer Nanu, Nihilego, Nombre clave UE-001 Parásito según los informes confidenciales de la Policía Internacional, segregaba una toxina. Y seguramente eso es lo que había causado aquellos efectos que le estaban describiendo.

―Te juro que estuve horas recorriendo esa estúpida cueva, escondiéndome de ese Nihilego en cualquier rincón. Podía sentir que me estaba siguiendo…

―¿Por qué no sólo saliste de la cueva tan pronto pudiste…? Me suena a que eso hubiera sido mejor ―preguntó incrédulamente.

―¡Pues no me interrumpas, te digo…! ―lo cortó Guzma alzando la voz ―. Bueno… mira, lo que pasó es que me perdí. Estaba algo frenético, y antes de darme cuenta me había adentrado demasiado… Ya era de noche cuando por fin pude salir.

―Si… ¿Y estás seguro de que era la cueva Digglet, no?

―¿Qué? ¡Claro que estoy seguro! Ah… No podía creer que esas bestias estuviesen fuera de su mundo y ahora estaban aquí.

 _De acuerdo, tengo un avistamiento de UE en la cueva Digglet del que tengo que avisar a la Policía Internacional._

―Después inmediatamente solo pensé en regresar a Melemele… aunque no quería recurrir a eso… De todos modos no me fue mejor allí. Tenía planeado volver… bueno a ningún lado, pero desistí y terminé caminando otra vez solo, por la caverna que usan los capitanes para sus estúpidas pruebas.

―¿Hablas de la caverna Verdant? Mmmm… No se supone que te metas allí sin admisión.

―No me fastidies viejo, me colé. Ha, si ya había tenido más que suficiente con esos Nihilegos… Voy al grano, me encontré otro más en esa cueva… o más bien me encontró a mí.

―¿Otro Nihilego?

―No, este sí que no tengo idea de cómo se llama. Y te estaría mintiendo si te digo que lo vi con claridad.

―¿Entonces como sabes que no se trataba de otro Nihilego, o algún Pokémon de la zona? ―quiso saber el Kahuna desbordando sospecha.

―¡Porque no lo era! ¡Ningún Pokémon que haya visto se mueve así de rápido! Mira… te digo que primero solo veía el pasto alto moverse. Pensé que era cualquier bicho común ¡Pero _bam_! ―decía moviendo su brazo repentinamente para simular velocidad ―¡Una estela blanca salió de allí! ¡Parecía una sombra blanca moviéndose de dirección en dirección!

 _¿Sombra blanca?_

―Me quedé parado allí, estupefacto, viendo como se movía de aquí para allá, casi rodeándome, pero por alguna razón no se me acercaba como Nihilego. Pero igual no me iba a quedar esperando a que pasara algo, así que iba a paso acelerado a por donde había entrado ¡Y _fiushh_!

Expresó haciendo gala de su capacidad para las onomatopeyas.

―En un instante se puso en frente de mí. Fue sólo un momento, pero allí fue que pude más o menos verlo con claridad; era completamente blanco, alto, muy esbelto… parecía tener cabello, y dos antenas que iban de su cabeza hasta el piso… Y… había algo sobre este… no era como Nihilego…

Con esa descripción extrañamente precisa para haber sido solo "un instante", Nanu ya sabía de cual UE hablaba.

―Sabes, ese momento en el que se paró delante mío me quedé lívido, porque es que… en retrospectiva creo que hasta le veía cierto parecido con Lusamine… Ah… ¿cómo lo explico? No se… es decir, tenía todas las intenciones de salir pirado de allí, pero solo me quedé viéndolo… Seguramente me había hipnotizado algo así.

Según lo que describía Guzma, parecía en efecto haber estado bajo la influencia de las potentes feromonas que UE-002 Belleza era capaz de desprender.

Según los reportes que Nanu había podido leer, los afectados, tanto humanos como Pokémon, quedan en una especie de estado de parálisis, pero están cien por ciento conscientes de lo que ocurre. Más bien pareciese como si perdieran la voluntad de luchar al quedar "encantados" con el Ultra Ente.

Aunque claro, la eficacia de esas feromonas puede variar dependiendo de la víctima.

―Digo, tenía que ser alguna clase de hipnosis, jamás me había pasado algo así, y mucho menos con un no sé qué de otro universo. Pero bueno… ah ¿en qué estaba…? Ah, sí, la cosa en frente mío se acercaba… para luego alejarse de nuevo rápidamente. Hizo eso como… cuatro o cinco veces. Y más que cualquier cosa estaba confundido… porque si tuviera que describirlo, parecía que se me quería pegar, como con el Nihilego… pero no lo hacía porque le daba asco.

―¿Asco? ― Preguntó el policía con su ceja levantada.

―Sí, bueno, no es como que haya sido así, sólo te digo lo que me parecía, porque te aseguro que no tenía un escudo de fuerza invisible a mi alrededor.

―¿Y si estabas bajo esa "hipnosis", cómo escapaste? ―preguntó el Kahuna con una duda genuina.

―¡Jaja! Te costará creerlo, pero yo mismo lo ataqué ―respondió en un tono un tanto orgulloso.

―¿Tú… lo atacaste? ¿Qué?

No era precisamente lo que el policía esperaba escuchar.

―Ni si quiera había sacado a mis Pokémon para luchar. Hasta yo mismo pensé que eso era algo que yo no haría. Además de que ya me estaba poniendo muy nervioso por lo mucho que se movía esa cosa. No lo pensé más y corrí en dirección opuesta ¡Y pom! ― Exclamó haciendo un gesto de choque con su puño.

―¡Vino hacia a mí y entonces embestí al Ultra Ente de frente con todas mis fuerzas!

Hablaba fuerte y con orgullo, y hasta una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

A diferencia de Nanu, cuya expresión y ojos entrecerrados seguían despidiendo incredulidad.

―Suena… suena más… a como que accidentalmente chocaste con esa cosa intentando correr.

Puede que Guzma no lo haya notado, pero la vergüenza se expresaba en su rostro en forma de sonrojo.

―¡Pues no! ¡Lo embestí y hasta lo noqueé!

―Ajá, hasta lo noqueaste ―asintió sarcásticamente.

El ceño fruncido del delincuente ahora marcaba alguna vena, y en su arrebato de enfurecimiento se acercó repentinamente a los barrotes de celda emitiendo un gruñido y tratando de parecer amenazante.

―¡Deja de tomar esto como un maldito chiste! ¡Eso fue lo que pasó! ¡Cayó al suelo después de ese choque!

Nanu hizo caso omiso del despliegue de "rudeza" del recluso, y solo tomó una silla que estaba cerca para proceder a sentarse relajadamente al inverso de la misma, colocando sus brazos en el espaldar y reposando su cabeza en ellos.

―De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no hace falta alterarnos… ¿Entonces fue así como te ganaste ese yeso?

Al oír la pregunta Guzma se calmó, se apartó de los barrotes y se volvió a sentar en el sillón.

―Escucha, honestamente no sé porque sólo tomó ese impacto para que el Ultra Ente cayera… Quizá ya estaba debilitado de otra cosa o ese era uno frágil… es decir, tenía que serlo. Como dije ni llegue a usar a ninguno de mis Pokémon.

 _Debo recordar que en la cueva Verdant hay otro avistamiento de UE._

―Pero… eh, respondiendo eso… no, no fue ese golpe lo que hizo que me lastimara el brazo y el hombro. Hasta lo hubiera preferido así, porque estaba un poco optimista al salir de ese lugar, viendo que había podido derribar a nada más y nada menos que un Ultra Ente yo solo.

―Mmm, con eso me estás diciendo que tu historia no termina allí ¿no?

―No. No estaba muy tranquilo que digamos después de eso, es decir, no fue tan malo como lo que pasó con ese Nihilego, pero igual me tenía tenso y atento… Es decir ¿dos encuentros con Ultra Entes…? Para mí eso era más que suficiente para sospechar que quizá me buscaban… porque, ¿cuántos Ultra Entes puede haber en este mundo?

 _Si, buen punto_. Pensó Nanu asintiendo con la cabeza sin darse cuenta.

―Estuve quedándome en moteles por varios días, todavía no sabía qué hacer y… y mejor te ahorro toda esa parte irrelevante. ¿Conoces los Jardines Melemele?

―No he estado allí, pero se dónde es. Supongo que esa es la siguiente parada en tu relato.

―Sí, pero esta vez no estaba solo, había algunas personas alrededor del lugar, viendo el paisaje o yo qué sé… Otra vez te digo que no te importa que hacía yo allí en caso de que quieras preguntar.

―Okey, no preguntaré, pero deduzco que me vas a contar que allí tuviste otro encuentro.

―Imagino que ya no es sorpresa… pero para mí si lo fue. Habría preferido volverme a encontrar con el Ultra Ente blanco, o hasta con Nihilego. ―se rió de su propia mala fortuna.

―¿Otro diferente, eh?

―Sí, pero este no fue sigiloso como los otros dos. De repente todos en la zona oímos un zumbido. Y amigo, yo sé de Pokémon insecto, no hay muchos que hagan un ruido así. Era un zumbido bastante grueso.

―¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro de que no era un Pokémon? ― Preguntó el policía con recelo.

―¿Qué te acabo de decir? Yo sé de Pokemón insecto, no había oído un zumbido así jamás. ¡Y además! Cuando lo vi supe en un cien por ciento que era otra de esas cosas… es que los ves y simplemente lo sabes. No se ven como nada natural, como nada de este mundo.

 _Bueno, de cierta forma tiene razón… de cierta forma._ Pensó el Kahuna recordando experiencias pasadas.

―Cuando lo pude divisar, venia del cielo en dirección a los jardines, era como una burbuja amorfa y roja en la distancia. Todos los que estábamos en la zona estábamos viendo eso, así que esta vez si quieres testigos, los tienes.

―¿Y cómo cuantos estaban allí?

―No éramos muchos… habíamos… como cinco contándome a mí, creo. Pero igual vale, ¿no?

―Sí… sí.

 _Vaya, espero que los de la Policía Internacional ya sepan de ellos o los hayan contactado, o si no me tocará a mi volver a informar de esto._

―Bueno, al ver eso ya me estaba alterando, pues sabía que seguro era un Ultra Ente… y fue peor cuando eso aterrizó en los jardines. Ugh, nadie se quedó a ver… no creo que hubiera entrenador que quisiera intentar capturarlo… ah… era rojo, bastante grande, bastante, como si hubiera tragado una fábrica de esteroides, y tenía un aguijón larguísimo en su cabeza.

Con esa descripción, Nanu pensó inmediatamente en el informe del UE-002 Expansión, este no tenía ni toxinas, ni feromonas, pero de acuerdo con el reporte, era extremadamente fuerte y resistente, al menos por el lado físico.

―No te voy a mentir… cuando lo vi aterrizar inmediatamente salí corriendo, bueno, yo y todos allí. Y fue entonces que confirmé mis sospechas… ese monstruo fue a por mí ¡A por mí! ― se señaló exaltadamente a sí mismo―. ¡De todos los que estábamos en el lugar no persiguió a nadie más, sólo a mí…!

―Eres un Faller ―interrumpió Nanu.

―¿Qu… Qué? ¿Fall…? ¡Faller será tu madre! ― respondió poniéndose de pie y haciendo un gesto agresivo con su brazo.

―No, no. No te estoy insultando. Faller es el término que se le da a las personas que han estado en el Ultra Espacio, y que por consiguiente han pasado por un agujero de gusano.

El lugar se quedó en silencio, con Guzma observando desconfiadamente, su mirada vagando en varias direcciones expresando duda.

Nuevamente regresó a su asiento, pasando su mano por su cabello.

―¿Faller…? Así llaman a los que han estado en el "Ultra Espacio" ¿dices?

Él no tenía idea de cómo nombraban a esa dimensión en la que estuvo.

―Sí.

―Mmm… ¿Y eso qué tiene de…? ¡Espera! ―se interrumpió casi pegando un brinco―. ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Acaso sabes de lo que te estoy hablando? ¿De los Ultra Entes?

―Ah, sí, podría decirse que sí ―respondió muy tranquilamente.

―¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Y por qué demonios me tienes hablando desde el principio sin decirme eso!? ¡Pensé que me estabas tratando de loco y sólo me estabas siguiendo la corriente! ― se exaltó indignado el ex líder.

―Vamos, no es necesario alzar la voz ―opinó mientras se rascaba suavemente la cabeza―. No dije nada porque no sabía si era buena idea, esa es información altamente clasificada.

―¡Mas razón tengo entonces! ¡No cualquiera te iba a describir a los Ultra Entes tan precisamente! ¡Y lo de la otra dimensión, y…!

―Sí, entiendo ―interrumpió el Kahuna―. Pero creo que ya quedó establecido que yo sé, y que tú sabes. Fin de la historia.

Guzma quedó en silencio ante ese argumento aplastante.

―Pero sí, por eso te persiguen los Ultra Entes. Ellos se sienten atraídos instintivamente a aquellos que han pasado por los agujeros de gusano. A los Fallers.

Ante esa revelación el encarcelado no sabía qué decir. Sus dudas habían sido respondidas de una forma un poco repentina, sin tiempo para prepararse para la respuesta.

Nanu notó cómo el otro se pasaba la mano izquierda por el yeso, y notando su incomodidad pensó que lo mejor era romper el hielo.

―Bueno muchacho ¿entonces esa escayola te la ganaste tratando de "noquear" al Ultra Ente?

Guzma lo miró con una mezcla entre disgusto y duda. El intento de humor del Kahuna no había sido bien recibido.

―No… ¿Recuerdas que te dije que fue directamente a perseguirme tan pronto aterrizó?

―Sí.

―Obviamente no se me cruzó por la cabeza en ningún momento tratar de "noquearlo" como dices. Y ya te dije que no sé porque al otro Ultra Ente sí lo derribé… pero este era mucho más grande, incluso más que todos mis Pokémon. Igual eso no me impidió lanzar a Golisopod, pensé que quizá él podría debilitarlo, como al Nihilego.

Su voz se oía un poco deprimente.

―Al ver a Golisipod, se detuvo, no lo ignoró como el primer Ultra Ente, parecía querer pelear, así le ordené que lo atacara con todo… Pero vaya que no sirvió de nada… sus ataques no le hacían ningún efecto, sólo los resistía. Eso me puso bastante nervioso, porque no es como que estuviera peleando contra algún entrenador, me sentía en peligro.

Nanu notaba cómo el joven se estaba alterando mientras más lejos llegaba en su relato, sus gesticulaciones y tono de voz lo indicaban.

―Iba a sacar a todos mis Pokémon cuando esa cosa le asestó un golpe a Golisopod y lo lanzó hasta unas rocas… Te juro que me quedé de piedra… ¡Un golpe! ¡Con un golpe derribó a mi Pokémon más fuerte…! Y bueno, por mucho que odie decir esto… entré en pánico. Al ver eso salí disparado hacia una apertura en unas rocas que dirigían a una caverna por donde yo podría entrar pero el Ultra Ente no.

Para el Kahuna, quien ya había tenido experiencia con Ultra Entes y sabía de lo que eran capaces, sobre todo para un Faller, esa respuesta sonaba como una reacción bastante natural y hasta pertinente.

―Y si estás pensando que huí y dejé a Golisopod ¡Pues no! Quería ocultarme y esperar que esa cosa se fuera… Lo malo es que no corrí lo suficientemente rápido… Argg, antes de que pudiera entrar me logró agarrar el brazo.

―Vaya suerte la tuya.

―Dios, es que recuerdo que sentía que me iba a aplastar los huesos, fue horrible… y para empeorarlo yo estaba tratando de zafarme y a la vez de entrar en la maldita rendija, en vano… lo único que logré es que ese imbécil me halara y al hacerlo creo que sentí el peor dolor de toda mi vida.

Sin darse cuenta, Guzma no dejaba de rozarse el hombro con su mano, como si le doliera la extremidad al contar la historia.

―¡Condenado bicho! ¡Me dolía demasiado todo el brazo! ¡Sobre todo el hombro! Argg, recuerdo que no dejaba de gritar que me soltara, y estaba tan enfocado en eso y en tratar de zafarme que ni me di cuenta de que Masquerain estaba fuera de su Pokebola, no sé en qué momento la lancé o si se salió solo.

 _Eso definitivamente responde lo del yeso._ Pensó Nanu ahora sintiéndose un pelín culpable por su intento de broma de hacía un momento.

―Y creo que Golisopod me oyó gritar, porque se levantó y vino corriendo a tratar de atacar al ente… aunque no fue él quien pudo hacer algo… para mi sorpresa Masquerain hizo un ataque tornado y eso… eso pareció afectarle. Me soltó y dio un saltote hacia atrás… aunque no estaba derribado ni nada.

―Sí, sí, qué suerte la tuya, tanto en un buen como un mal sentido.

―Lo sé… Bueno, al ver eso le ordené a Masquerain que hiciera el tornado más potente de su existencia. Mientras aproveché la distracción para meterme en la caverna… Y pensé que el Ultra Ente se marcharía… pero diablos, arremetió contra la entrada e hizo que se agrietara, empezó a golpear las rocas y pensé que todo se iba a derrumbar encima de mí… incluso metió el brazo por la apertura tratando de alcanzarme… Ah…

Guzma hizo una pausa súbita e inhalo una buena cantidad de oxígeno, dándole un momentáneo descanso a sus pulmones, para después continuar.

―Al final Masquerain salvó el día. Sus constantes ataques tornado terminaron por fatigar al monstruo ese… De un momento a otro oí el zumbido alejarse. Aunque igual no salí de la caverna en horas. Me quedé allí esperando a estar seguro de que ya no estaba afuera. Y creo que me habría quedado toda la noche de no ser porque me estaba matando el brazo, y cada minuto me dolía más y más.

―Haces que suene como una especie de historia de terror.

―¿Te parece gracioso? ―se indignó haciendo una mueca de desagrado―. Para mí no fue nada agradable. Después salí de allí de inmediato al hospital más cercano… que no estaba nada cercano. Y bueno… ya no importa mucho, aceptaron tratarme y los doctores me dijeron muchas cosas… a ver… algo sobre que había sufrido una dislocación… ah… ¿Qué más…? Dijeron algo de "ligamentos lesionados", algo sobre una gran presión aplicada al no sé qué que había herido algo y otro montón de cosas que no recuerdo.

Nanu arqueó sus cejas a modo de duda al oír la "elocuente" explicación médica.

―Ni que haga falta contar eso, el punto es que me embutieron el brazo hasta el hombro en un yeso y me pusieron un aparatejo para sostenerlo o mantenerlo inmóvil o algo así… Me dijeron que tardaría en sanar, pero eso fue hace un mes así que ya me lo quité.

―¿Y qué les dijiste a los doctores?

―¡Ja! No divulgue tu preciada "información clasificada" si eso es lo que te importa. No quería explicar nada, así que solo dije que… que había tenido una pelea callejera.

El policía esbozó una semi sonrisa irónica ante esa respuesta.

―Ya viejo, no me molestes. Ese fue mi último encuentro con Ultra Entes hasta ahora… aunque mi problema es que igual me parece sentir que me buscan… Puedo jurarte por todo lo que tengo que oí ese maldito zumbido una de las noches en el hospital. Y por eso fue que decidí largarme de Melemele y ahora estoy aquí.

―Y ahora estas aquí… pidiendo que te meta en prisión no por tus crímenes, sino para ocultarte de los Ultra Entes…

Guzma se quedó en silencio por un momento, viendo hacia el suelo, analizando lo que había dicho el policía.

―La cosa es que no importa que te meta en prisión, eso no va a bastar. Si te encuentran van a ir a por ti, estés donde estés… ese es el problema de los Fallers. No eres el único con esta condición.

Esas palabras no tranquilizaron al encarcelado, más bien elevaban su ansiedad la cual evidenciaba con su silencio y expresión preocupada.

Nanu nuevamente sintió que tal vez debía intentar consolarlo.

―Pero piénsalo así, pudo haber sido peor. Es decir, al menos no te encontraste con UE-005, no fue tan malo…

Guzma levantó su mirada instantáneamente.

―¿¡No fue tan malo!? ―profirió casi gritando―. ¡Pues disculpa si esto no es suficiente para un veterano como tú! ¡Pero yo sentí que mi vida estaba en peligro!

Otra vez los intentos verbales del Kahuna por romper el hielo amigablemente habían sido mal tomados.

―¡Ahh! ¡Es que…! ¡Es que pensé que me iba a arrancar el brazo! ¡O que me iba a succionar toda la sangre o…! ¡O lo que fuera…!

―… Está bien… está bien, vamos a calmarnos.

Intentó calmarlo Nanu con su mansa voz, la cual parecía tener siempre un efecto inmediato en el muchacho. Sólo eso bastaba para que volviera en sí.

―¿Hombre, entonces qué? ¿Me dices que no importa donde vaya, me van a seguir?

―No necesariamente te van a buscar, pero el momento en el que te encuentren, es muy posible que no importa donde estés, harán lo posible para llegar a ti.

―¿¡Y qué demonios quieren conmigo!? … O bueno, con los Fallers o como sea que se diga…

―Eso todavía no lo sabemos… hasta ahora solo una agente y tú han tenido un encuentro cercano con los Ultra Entes. A ella… digamos que no le fue muy bien… pero en tu caso tuviste tres encuentros, y aun estás en una pieza… No te puedo decir que estoy totalmente seguro de lo que buscan.

―Agh… maravilloso… ―bufó contrariado―. Te aseguro que no tengo ninguna intención de averiguarlo.

―Es comprensible. Escucha… si te sirve de consuelo, me voy a poner en contacto con los de la Policía Internacional para decirles de esto… ya no trabajo directamente con ellos, así que no se si de hecho ya están al tanto y sobre el asunto… pero eh… ¿Dijiste cueva Digglet no?

Nanu se puso de pie y se dirigió a una estantería, sacando de una de las gavetas una libreta y un bolígrafo, para luego regresar a su silla.

―Ah… si… allí es donde estaba Nihilego… ¿Qué? ¿Crees que aun este allí?

―No lo sé, pero donde relatas fueron los avistamientos, así que no lo puedo ignorar. Ajá, caverna Digglet, cueva Verdant y jardines Melemele ―enumeraba mientras escribía en la libreta―. ¿Es correcto?

―Sí… pero no creo que sigan allí… eso pasó hace un mes.

―Quién sabe… tu rastro puede seguir allí, y ese rastro de energía del Ultra Espacio es lo que ellos buscan. Yo creo que es probable que aún estén por ahí.

―Vaya, si lo dices así entonces técnicamente he dejado esos "rastros de Ultra Espacio" por toda Alola… veo que lo de una prisión segura entonces no me sirve de nada.

Nanu no contestó, se paró y se encaminó hacia su computadora, donde ya no se podía divisar desde la celda.

Guzma escuchó cómo el policía movía las ruedas de la silla para sentarse y luego el sonido de las teclas una tras otra.

―Oye, viejo ¿Y entonces qué?

El ruido de los tecleos fue su única respuesta.

―¡Oye contéstame! ¿Qué hago entonces con los Ultra Entes? ―cuestionó dudoso e impaciente.

El Kahuna dejó de escribir y se quedó observando sin ver nada en particular en dirección de la voz por un momento.

El caso de esta persona le recordaba a Anabel, quien también era una Faller. Y el asunto es que no podía evitar sentir un pequeño ápice de compasión por ambos.

―Lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es irte a dormir. Y con respecto a los Ultra Entes, te tocará esperar, no hay nada que puedas hacer tú.

Esa no era la respuesta que Guzma quería escuchar, sin embargo se había quedado sin ganas de reclamar y estaba ciertamente cansado. Dormir no sonaba como una mala sugerencia.

Se recostó a lo largo del sofá, y colocando su brazo izquierdo debajo de su cabeza a modo de almohada se quedó observando el techo en silencio, pensativo.

El sonido de las teclas fue lo único que se escuchó en toda la estación por aproximadamente una hora.

La mirada agotada de Nanu se dirigió al reloj, que hacía rato marcaba más de la media noche.

Sus parpados ya habían estado reclamando por mucho tiempo que los dejara caer. Sin embargo aún no terminaba de escribir y de todas formas el único sofá estaba ocupado.

Estiró fuertemente sus extremidades y un largo bostezo le hizo caer en cuenta de lo agotado que estaba de ese día.

Se recostó de brazos cruzados en su escritorio.

 _Solo quiero descansar unos diez minutos antes de seguir._

De repente sintió una comezón en la nariz, y luego unos toquecitos en su rostro.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, vio a uno de sus Meowths en frente, maullándole.

―¿Ah…?

Levantó su cabeza del escritorio, la silla crujía junto con él, notando que tenía un dolorcillo en el cuello y los brazos entumidos.

―Vamos Meowth, no ha pasado ni diez… ― Dijo dirigiendo su mirada al reloj.

No había ni notado los rayos de la luz del día, cuando vio que las agujas marcaban las ocho treinta de la mañana.

Y allí cayó en cuenta de que esos diez minutos se habían alargado un tanto más de lo esperado. Lo que explicaba los dolores que su cuerpo expresaban, recordándole a Nanu que dormirse en el escritorio no era el mejor sitio para ocho horas de sueño.

Se estiró como si fuera un Persian, a todo lo que pudo.

O al menos hasta que sintió los reclamos de sus huesos ante la mala posición de la noche, y volvió a encogerse.

―Ay, ay, ah… Ya… ah… Tengo que dejar de dormirme en el escritorio… ―decía a sus Meowths mientras se ponía lentamente de pie―. Creo que me está empezando a pasar factura…

Tenía pensado irse directamente a la cafetera, pero repentinamente recordó porque se había dormido en el escritorio en primer lugar.

Fue inmediatamente a revisar la celda.

Pero no había nada que revisar, para su no tan inesperada sorpresa, estaba vacía.

Se pasó la mano por su cabeza, pero de forma despreocupada, no era un gesto de un policía que acababa de dejar escapar a un criminal.

Pasó a través de la reja previamente abierta, observó el sofá y cómo no había nada en él, hasta que su vista cayó en el vaso que estaba en el suelo.

Dentro de él había un papel.

Nanu se agacho para recogerlo, sacó y estiró el papel, en el cual había una nota escrita en una caligrafía curiosamente sofisticada.

" _Soy muy bueno abriendo cerraduras"_

No pudo evitar sonreír, no por la nota, lo hacía porque no sabía qué pensar de sí mismo al ver lo poco profesional de su comportamiento.

Aunque definitivamente dormirse no estaba en sus planes, él sabía que Guzma trataría de escapar en cuanto se enterara de que su aprisionamiento no le ayudaría a esconderse, y entre sus intenciones no se encontraba ningún plan de detenerlo.

No porque fuera mal policía. Pero había algo con el tema de los Fallers que le hacía actuar así.

Después de todo, nadie, sólo él, sabía que el líder del equipo Skull había estado en la estación. Y el único informe que llegó a medio escribir, fue sobre los avistamientos de UE, de testigos anónimos.

Arrugo el papel en sus manos y lo lanzó a un cubo de basura, ya a atiborrar de papeles viejos.

―Dime Meowth, en una escala del uno al diez, ¿cuánto me das por conducta corrupta? ―preguntó aleatoriamente a alguno de sus numerosos Pokémon mientras caminaba hacia la cafetera.

Uno que otro "contestó" con maullidos.

―Creo que merezco un número más bajo, no estoy ganando nada ¿sabes? ―dijo a la vez que tomaba una taza y la colocaba lista para recibir el café―. Ni modo, supongo que si los del equipo Skull se vuelven a unir, tendré que apresarlos yo mismo.

* * *

Si, eso de que pasó un mes entre el encuentro de Guzma y Nanu después del encuentro de los Ultra Entes es improvisado. Igual el tiempo pasa como uno lo juega en su versión xD

Ah, mezcle las traducciones inglesa y española para los nombres de sitios o términos porque no me convencían del todo de una sola forma. "Ultra Ente" me suena mucho mejor que "Ultra Beast" y así.


End file.
